Baxter
) Master Magi ( ) |appearances= }} Baxter (バクスター Baxter) is the Legendary Master Magi and leader of the Magi Clan, the son of Vic and Denise and older brother of Gunther. Shortly after joining the Magi Clan, he became the leader and led the group in protecting Kingdom Realm's errant Princess Candice and in combatting the invasion force of Xavier, winning the trust and respect for his home. One year later, after completing a job of defeating Xavier to save Carren from falling victim to Xavier's Dark War, Baxter has come to a new threat called Silver Dragon meaning that Baxter has to collect all 5 pieces of the Crystals to defeat him. Baxter strives to live up to his father's reputation and become an expert swordsman so that he may one day avenge his father's revenge after injuring by defeating Xavier. MagiQuest: I 'Role' Baxter starts out as a Apprentice as he is guided on collecting runes on his quests from the Quest Master. He travelled on his adventures of saving lifes from all other people and his friends even Candice, the princess of the kingdom realm. Along the way he is asked by Quest Masters's Apostle to preform tasks which involve Collecting all Runes and saving all the gold. After these tasks, Baxter is soon to retrieve the missing jewels to Princess Candice which he has to defeat Goblin King to achieve them back, and he must defeat Charlock to achieve the missing gold he has stolen from the Dungeon. Continuing on with his way through Realms and eventually The Kingdom Realm, Baxter confronts Xavier several times and then eventually the Silver Dragon. Defeating Xavier and Silver Dragon, Baxer was able to help Candice restore The Kingdom Realm to its former glory. MagiQuest: Shadow Clan 'Role' In Shadow Clan, Baxter returns as the leader of the Magi Clan and had gained respect from most of the nations in The Kingdom Realm thanks to his role in the Shadow War one year before. He goes out to attempt to Defeat the Silver Dragon for the second time but does so later. Afterwards, Candice meets with him privately and explains that The Silver Dragon now has resurrected and that The Realm compared him to Candice and a girl in a disguise called to Baxter. She also reveals that Xavier was seen there. Baxter is shocked to hear this and returns to the Magi Clan fort; he initially decides to look for Xavier. Later on while Baxter is lead out he encounters an Imposter that is a lot identical to him, He and the imposter fight it out on each other until the imposter had given up, Baxter unmasks the imposter revealing it was a Girl who looks identical to him, which she was named Baxette she is said that since he was young, His blood DNA fell into a spell from the Magi Academy that made her born. Baxter then abandons his search when Silver Dragon begins his own army of men to attack the Kingdom Realm. When the plot forged by the Master Magi senators is discovered, Amora makes Baxter the supreme commander of the combined armies of Magi, Warrior, Trixie, and Woodsey Clans, who had just forged a new alliance. Baxter also leads the Master Magi Clan in Part 4 and is the only one who can deliver the final blow to the Silver Dragon at the end of the game. Personality and Character Throughout his games, Baxter is shown to be a calm, yet passionate person, earning others' respect and trust easily. This is especially evident with his brother Gunther, who begins to trust Baxter in MagiQuest: I after he had hated all Dark Realmers so badly for so long. Baxter is also one of the few hmans who do not hold predjudice against the Shadow Clan and shares Candice's desire to bring peace between the two races. Baxter is also said to be quiet most of the time since he doesn't talk much, Baxette seems to have to same thing for herself Endings In MagiQuest: I, Baxter sets home as he puts everything down in his room and smiles as he walks out of his room to hang with Princess Candice. In MagiQuest: Shadow Clan, Xavier is seen resurrecting into a new war, hinting a 3rd MagiQuest game will come. Other Apperances Baxter has appeared in A lot of Super Smash Bros. Fan Games, He is the main star out of from MagiQuest in Christian 2012. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Articles missing stat data Category:Playable characters in MagiQuest: I Category:Playable characters in MagiQuest: Shadow Clan Category:Bosses in MagiQuest: Shadow Clan Category:MagiQuest: I Category:MagiQuest: Shadow Clan